Not Like I Do
<'Autobot'> Sideswipe says, "She leavin' out th' part where I fragged him up so he /would/ miss." <'Autobot'> Shiftlock says, "An' you left out the part where I saved your aft blowin out his tank barrel." <'Autobot'> Sunstreaker says, "A real sleek number. They were so fine I don't think they make them anymore. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go thrash my brother." <'Autobot'> Shiftlock says, "Go for it." <'Autobot'> Sideswipe says, "Don't fraggin' touch me!" Sunstreaker has pulled Sideswipe into the halls so everyone can watch him get curbstomped, surely. He's incredibly irrate for multiple reasons, but the burning one at the moment seems to be Sideswipe embarrassing him over frequencies. "You gonna' talk out your aft? Lemme' rearrange some parts on ya' then!" He leers and feints a lunge, fists balled. "Your punkass doesn't know when to shut the frag up!" He accentuates this with a hook to the jaw. Combat: Sunstreaker sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Sunstreaker strikes Sideswipe with his Punch attack! Flailing. That is what Sideswipe is doing right now. Mostly because he wasn't ready for what has come next. Okay, maybe he was but he's barely keeping up because he's still hurt from beating down Blitzwing all by himself. He gets socked right in the jaw, which has him sprawling backwards and smashing into the wall that is nearest and dearest. "Frag you! You think you're all that! But you're not!" Sideswipe's anger is too evident and here he comes, lunging to tackle Sunstreaker to the floor! Because he's all frustrated now! Combat: Sideswipe strikes Sunstreaker with his Trouble Tackle (Grab) attack! <'Autobot'> Sideswipe has fight sounds comin' from his comm. Sunstreaker doesn't seem to give a rip if Sideswipe is already pretty banged up. "Oof!" Sideswipe manages to bring him down, and he wrestles with him for a heated moment, twisting limbs in ways they should not be twisted. "Get OFF! You asked for this! You just couldn't shut up for five nanos! FIVE NANOS! You wanna' diss me again, aft?" Still on the ground, he whips his leg and tries to nail Sideswipe in the back of his knees. Combat: Sunstreaker strikes Sideswipe with his Kick attack! "Maybe I'm not the one that needs to shut u-- agh!" Sideswipe gets taken right off his legs and down to the floor. This is not the position that he wanted to be in. Because this gives up leverage and that's not good. Wrassling is not really his forte but of course his brother knows all the fighting fightness! "Nobody was even dissin' you!" This sounds more like a whine than anything else, before Sideswipe reaches for the nearest random hallway object and throws it at Sunstreaker's FACE! Combat: Sideswipe strikes Sunstreaker with his Fight Dirty Wit' Me (Pistol) attack! Sunstreaker springs back to his feet in a very specific stance, but all of his finesse doesn't really help him when Sideswipe smacks him in his precious face with a can of oil. It spatters him good. "My face! MY PAINT! Youuuu...!" He tries to corner Sideswipe, fist drawn back to deliver something fierce. But he ends up just punching the wall, in a tremendous show of restraint. "UGH! Is that what you want? Is that what you're /really/ worried about? They can trash on me all they like, and they /do/, you're just deaf to it! But I ain't havin' it from you! You of all mechs! Rippin' up triplechangers like nothin'...!" Sideswipe is 'breathing' heavily now. He's angry and frustrated and a bunch of other stuff all at the same time. He flinches when the wall gets smashed instead of his face and that's when he realizes he probably shouldn't be doing this. Not right now. "... You get /everything/, mech. You don't see it. Not like I do." Sideswipe calms almost as quickly as he was angered and moves to just push past the cornering Sunstreaker. "I don't care if I saved Autobot City with one hand tied behind my back, I still wouldn't be /Sunstreaker/." Time for some epic stomping off into the land of angst. <'Autobot'> Shiftlock says, "Show me th' way t' go hoooome, I'm tired an' I want t' go to beeeed..." Sunstreaker is still burning, especially because of /oil/ marring his beautiful sunny paint. The heat from his frame nearly makes it boil. Sideswipe will have to knock him down if he wants to get out of that corner. "Huh-uh, I don't get slag. I don't know what you're talking about. What /exactly/ don't I /see/," he growls. He /wants/ to be sympathetic but slag Sideswipe makes it hard. There's a long pause, and Sunny finally simmers. "What's the matter," he asks flatly, knowing he'll more likely get a proverbial door-slamming in response. "Nothin'. Jus'... nothin'." Sideswipe doesn't look at Sunstreaker at this point. Not while there's oil all over his face. Because, y'know, that's rude and it kinda' looks freaky as smelt. "That scrap's gonna' stain." is the proverbial slamming of the door, although it comes with a smirk and a tone that pretty much is on the edge of victory. Since he's quite sure that warning will be enough to have Sunny making it easier for Sideswipe to get gone. "An' like ya' said, I gotta' get t' th' medbay." "Yeah, I'll be spending the rest of my frakkin' morning on this!" Sunny snaps, then grabs Sideswipe by the collar armor, drawing him close to spit oil at him. "Get your aft to the med bay, I don't wanna' hear about you pissin' everyone off. When you get back Moonracer wants me to have a little chat with you," he hisses, shoving Sideswipe away. It's clear he knows what's up, but he's not going to pry just yet. "Scram! ...And stop doin' stupid shit, I only got one a' ya', an' ya' /can't/ be replaced." Harsh tone for something that's relatively kind.